Someone More Than I Expected
by EternalRedWolf
Summary: A mutual friend of JJ and Hotch assists the BAU, owing to her own past. With her comes new friendships, new romances, and new cases. Chapter 1 contains spoilers for 10x23. Rating is M for future chapters
1. The Hunt

The BAU team was assembled in the bullpen with Penelope Garcia and Kate Callaghan up in the conference room. JJ watched through the window as her heavily pregnant friend and co-worker tried to come to terms what had happened, head in her hands, while Garcia helplessly placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. JJ let her hand briefly fall to her stomach where she herself was currently growing a new person, and turned back to the group.

"What do we do?" The profilers looked at each other, each unwilling to answer the question. JJ shook her head. "We're not just going to sit around and let another team work this case."

"We're not going to do that," Hotch said, leaning against a desk, pressing his right index knuckle against the bridge of his nose.

"Guys, we're running out of time. Not just for Meg and Markayla, but we have no idea how many other kids they have." Derek Morgan stood with his hands in his pockets between JJ and Hotch.

Reid nodded. "We need to see Markayla's parents."

"And Kate needs answers This is going to drive her crazy. Where are you going?" Dave asked as Hotch moved toward the doors of the bullpen.

"CSU. We need a unique perspective and I think I know someone who can help."

* * *

When Hotch walked into the Crime Scene Unit Labs 10 minutes later, Amelia Georgia Marlowe was hunched over a microscope, fiddling with a dial. It wasn't long until her focus shifted to the computer, tapped a few keys and turned back to the microscope. Especially since she had recently started working in CSU, Hotch found it hard to believe that the little girl he had met over 20 years ago was all grown up and working a few buildings away from him

"Do you always stare at young women or are you making an exception for me?" She jotted something in her notebook and spun around in her chair to look at him, smiling. He smiled back, despite the situation.

"How are you, Amy?"

Amy stood up, pulling off her gloves and put them in the bin as she passed, walking to him. "Week 1 is almost over: I'm settling in." She hugged him. "How's Jack?"

"He's great. He thought he'd be seeing more of you now that you're moved back to DC. We both did. It's been 3 weeks and we've only seen you a grand total of 2 times days"

"Mov _ing_ back. And still settling in. And _you're_ jetting off all around the country" Amy notcied his smile falter. "What's wrong?"

"I need a favour."

Amy pushed back a lose strand of hair and crossed her arms. "I didn't think we did favours."

"There's a trafficking ring in DC. I need your help. You're a profiler."

Amy shook her head. "No, I was never a profiler."

"You took the classes."

"I'm a criminalist. Not a criminologist." She moved her eyes away from him

"You're a criminalist with the greatest attention to detail I've ever met. You have a backgound in forensic psychology as well as well as the other sciences. And you know what it's like. Amy -" Hotch paused and pulled out a picture of Meg. "She's 13. Her name's Meg. She's one of our own – her mother is on my team. I'm not asking to put you in the middle of this. Kate's heavily pregnant." He put the photo away. "Amy, please... I'm running out of options. And I'm begging you." He caught her eye again. "You owe me."

Amy scowled. "You're mean and evil." She uncrossed her arms and gestured around the lab, continuing: "I'm working and I should say no. And we're only going to waste time clearing this with my supervisor." She let a smile develop on her face. "But you've already done that." Amy nodded. "Ok. You win"

Hotch filled her in on the details of the case as they made their way to the BAU. She tuned him out, letting the case file he had brought with him speak to her. As they reached the elevator, she tried to suppress a yawn but it was too late. "How long have you been awake?"

Amy smiled a smile of defeat. "Since yesterday morning..." Hotch raised an eyebrow. "...3 am." She looked at him and saw the concern in his eye. "I'm just having a little trouble sleeping sometimes. I'm fine."

"Alright. But I'm here." He smiled at her.

She avoided his gaze as they stepped off the elevator. "And the girls went missing when?"

"About 3 hours ago." Hotch held the door to the bullpen open for her and she walked through.

"You have a team of elite, seasoned profilers. I still don't really understand why I'm here. Well, aside from that unique perspective you hark on about." Hotch walked past her. "You're really not going to answer." Amy sighed in exasperation, shook her head, but followed him up to the steps that led into the conference room.

"Everyone, this is Amy Marlowe from CSU. Amy this is..." Amy gave everyone a small wave and looked at everyone in turn as Hotch introduced the members of his team: David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau, Pene- JJ! Amy did a double take and the two women stared at each other as Hotch finished the introductions. Amy pulled her gaze away when Hotch finally introduced Kate.

"I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?" Kate asked. Hotch wasn't wrong: this was one heavily pregnant profiler.

"Amy's with CSU. I has an eye for detail and I was hoping that a fresh pair of eyes might pick up something we missed," Hotch answered

"No offence," Morgan said, looking at Amy, "but Hotch, if we missed anything, Reid would have found it."

Amy and Hotch glanced at each other. After 20 years, these covert, questioning looks had been perfected, it was like a second language: she expertly read the question in his eyes and answered. "I'm here for a reason, Hotch. They'll find out sooner or later." She looked back at the room. "I'm not just here because of my academic qualifications..." Amy pulled up a chair and sat next to Kate. "Over 20 years ago I was in Meg's position." She took a deep breath and, very aware of JJ's presence, continued:

"I was abducted. For sex trafficking. I was 11 when I was taken. And I have a pretty good idea what's going on in her head. More importantly, I have a pretty good idea of what's happening." She suppressed the pity she could feel stirring and the awareness that everyone was staring at her. She put all her focus on Meg. "After the abduction comes the grooming – getting girls to look and act the way they want. The way other people will want them to. They'll try and... I'm so sorry I know this is difficult but I have to use these terms – this is business for them. They'll try and make her into a product – these rings have client lists and regulars so they know what they need. Chances are there's already a buyer lined up. They're going to want to break her and right now her life depends on how long she fights them off for and when she gives in. If she refuses to break – they'll kill her."

"How did you get out?"

"There was a pretty amazing team of profilers that got to me just in time." She looked up at Hotch and smiled weakly.

"What can I do? I need to do something." Kate tried to blink back tears.

"You need to go home. You need to take care of yourself and your baby. Be there when she comes home."

"Garcia and I will come with you. And Amy will stay with you while we're looking for Meg," Hotch said.

Kate nodded and left the room. Amy turned around to face him. "Are you going to tell me why I'm really here?"

"Because you know what's like... and you know what the fallout is like. I need you to keep their heads above water so that they can handle this when she comes home."

Amy nodded. She held onto her final question until they were at the car, before climbing in: "Promise me you'll bring her home. And you'll catch the bastard this time."

Hotch nodded. "I promise."

* * *

Hotch and Garcia had left Amy alone with Kate and Chris about an hour ago. She and Chris had alternated staying by Kate's side since she had passed out. She had walked the young girls room several times, hoping she would get some inspiration - or an idea of what it would have been like to have been blissfully unaware when she was Meg's age. She was now making the couple some tea which she handed to them. She took the seat across from them.

Kate started shaking her head. "If she comes home – safe – how does she get through this? Will she be alright? How did you do it?"

Amy stared into her cup. "It's possible. I had Hotch. He really looked out for me after I came home. It took time but I got there. It's all about support, Kate. You need to be there for her through the good and especially the bad and the tantrums. First she'll be relieved. Then for a few days she'll be herself again. And then she'll lash out. Especially at you. Because you were the one who was supposed to protect her. You were the one – out of both of you – who was supposed to stop this from happening. Because she isn't just your kid. She's the last link you have to your sister and you're supposed to preserve that. She'll feel betrayed. But you have to stay strong. Be understanding and firm and supportive, Let her know that you did everything but let her vent. Let her know she's being heard and all of her thoughts aren't being locked up inside – they're being shared. You are going to come to loggerheads. My first summer back, I had to live with Hotch for two months because my grandmother couldn't handle me. Perserverance, Kate. Perserverance and support are the key to this." Amy took both of Kate's hands in hers. "You will both get through this."

The hours ticked by. They found Markayla, but Meg was still out there. Kate was sitting with Chris' arm wrapped around her shoulder. It was already 3 am. Finally Amy's phone rang – they all jumped. Amy excused herself from the room. "Hotch." She listened and broke into a smile. "That's fantastic. I'll tell them." Amy hurried back to the front room. "They have Meg. They're bringing her home."

Kate broke down.

20 minutes later the front door opened and Meg walked in with Derek Morgan following closely behind her. Amy moved back and let the family regroup. Kate mouthed a thank you to Morgan and Amy.

Amy and Morgan turned to leave. "Wait." Kate walked up to Amy and put her arms around her. "Thank you."

"If either of you have questions or need to talk – or just vent – you have my number." She gave Kate a final hug before joining Morgan outside.

"You think they'll be ok?" Morgan asked as they walked down the steps.

"Yeah. They're a nice family – they have a lot to pull through for."

"You need a lift back to Quantico?"

"That would be great."

On the drive back to Quantico, they made polite small talk. Morgan didn't ask her any questions about her past, which she was grateful for. She assumed it had a lot to do with him already hearing so much already and feared an information overload but she felt hugely grateful when he brought up a case he had heard her mentioned in connection to from a few years ago and didn't feel at all uncomfortable when she made a _Harry Potter_ reference that he just didn't get.

When Amy walked back into the bullpen, JJ was sitting at her desk, eating a cracker. Amy walked towards her. "How's my future niece or nephew doing?" She pulled the chair from the nearest desk and brought it up to JJ.

"We're doing ok." JJ rubbed her tummy. "How're the Callaghan's?"

"Happy. For now. But they are going to go through the motions and it'll be hard."

"And how are you?" JJ made eye contact with her friend, a feat Amy regretted instantly.

The emotions that she had been holding back for the last 8 hours finally boiled to the surface. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. It just- It's something that happened to me but it's not something I want to be defined by. I didn't want you to look at me and think, 'that's the girl who was abducted and raped,' and suddenly be pitied. I wanted to be... Amy. Just Amy. Only happy parts. You and me have always pulled each other up and... I know I should have told you."

JJ clasped Amy's hand in hers. "It's really good to see you. Henry misses you."

"I miss him too." They smiled at each other. Amy tried to blink back tears as Garcia, Morgan and Reid walked into the bullpen.

"You want to grab a bite to eat with us?" JJ patted her tummy. "I'm eating for two now."

Amy smiled. "Tempting but I think I'm just going to head home and call it a night. Besides..." Amy looked up to Hotch's office. "... I think I'm just going to make sure he gets home at a reasonable hour." Amy glanced at the clock on the wall. "Or, before Jack gets up."

"You guys are really close, huh?" Amy smiled. They stood. "Yeah. Now, see, that's something we need to talk about. Breakfast on Saturday?" JJ asked. Amy nodded and pulled on JJ's hand, pulling her into a hug. "Ok, goodnight, I will call you tomorrow and I love you, you beautiful, crazy lady."

"I love you." Amy watched her leave before turning and walking up to Hotch's office. She knocked on the door and entered. Hotch was sitting on his couch with his eyes closed. " Are you alright?" she asked walking into the office and looking around.

"Sure. I haven't slept in 2 days though, and I have a meeting on Monday and a ton of paperwork still to get through." He opened his eyes. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"If you want to come in tomorrow I can take Jack for a few hours. You look tired."

"I'm exhausted."

Amy sat down next to him. "Yeah, I know the feeling - facing your demons can be pretty draining too." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Hotch asked taking her hand.

"No. But I'm glad I'm here. Maybe not running anymore is a good idea." Hotch felt her shaking next to him. "I don't want to run anymore." Hotch looked down at her and saw her tear streaked face. There was only four times in the last 20 years that he had seen her cry. "I want to be here with you and Jack and JJ and Henry and Will and the new baby. I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to be pushing people away. I'm scared."

"Listen to me. No matter where you run, you're never alone. I don't like speaking for other people but you will always, no matter what or where you are, you will always have us. You're the closest friend I have and I will never... I will catch him." Amy nodded. Hotch wiped her cheeks with his thumb. "I'm glad you're here too. And so is Jack. Apparently: 'I don't do the voices.' " He looked down at her. "Do you want to go home tonight?" Amy shook her head. "Do you want to stay with me and Jack?" Amy nodded. "Let's go." Hotch took her hands and pulled her up and together they walked out of the office.

 **A/N Here it is. Just a few quick notes on this chapter:**

 **1\. When I started writing this I hadn't seen the season finale - it was sligthtly, though not terribly - different in the first draft. Actually, thinking back on it, I think the only major difference was that the girls had been missing for longer, Ashley Seaver and Andi Swann featured, and a closing scene with JJ, Hotch and Amy.**

 **2\. The conception for this story came about after I had been fangirling over the frienship between AJ and Meghan Ory (Meghan Ory is the face claim for Amy). I thought about how cool it would be if she joined the show and then the idea just spiralled. Seriously, this entire thing has taken on a life of it's own - I've been doing photo manips, thinking up fanvid ideas, even started ideas for playlists to add onto 8 tracks.**

 **3\. The biggest hurdle I had to overcome was how I was going to relate Amy to both Hotch and JJ without the other knowing BUT still maintaining strong relationships with both. I'm still trying to figure out a few tweaks and that'll be referred back to over the next few chapters.**

 **I really hope you've liked this chapter. It's the first time I've written fanfic in years and posted it. Constructive criticism and/or praise is more than welcome. And I hope to have another chapter up soon. Thanks xx**


	2. Back to the Beginning

Amy froze as she felt the hands on her shoulders but, as they reached up and pulled the hair out of her face, she noticed something was different. They weren't the harsh hands that she was used to. These were soft and warm. She opened her eyes. A young young man was kneeling in front of her. The look he wore on his face wasn't one of anger or desire but of concern and sadnesss. His eyes were kind. He was saying words to her but she couldn't hear. She slowly loosened her arms from around her ears.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice kind and quiet. She looked at him fully. He was wearing a padded vest that read FBI. She shook her head, then nodded, then shrugged. She truly didn't know. "That's ok. My name's Aaron, I'm with the FBI." He smiled weakly at her. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Amy." Her voice came out weak, raspy and dry. She wasn't sure he heard her; she wasn't sure _she_ could hear _herself_.

"Amy?" She nodded. "Amy." He looked behind him. It was then she realised that his body was shielding her view. She tried to crane her head around his form, but, from her position crouched on the floor, it was proving difficult. He quickly whipped his head back to her, his dark hair falling over his forehead. "Amy, I'm going to take you out of here but there's something I need you to do, alright?" She nodded. "I need you to close your eyes really tight and don't open them until I tell you to, ok?" She could hear a calm and a reassuarance in his voice. He wasn't going to hurt her. He didn't _want_ her to do what he said; rather, he _needed_ her to, for her own benefit. She nodded, happy to do so, not really wanting to see the scene behind him, and squeezed her eyes tight and, as she felt his arms wrap around her and her body leave the floor, she wound her arms tightly around his neck, hiding her face in his shoulder as an extra precaution. "Gideon," he called, "I'm taking her out."

"Don't take too long, Hotch," a gruff voice called back.

For the first time in months, Amy was outside. She got the full blast of the frest air, the wind as it signalled a storm coming.

She was seated in the ambulance. Aaron had stayed with her a few minutes until another agent called him over. "Hotch." Aaron walked over to him. Amy heard the conversation. "I want you to go with a team around the surrounding area."

Amy felt panic enshroud her. "NOOOO!" She ran up to Aaron and clasped his arm. "Please! You can't leave me. He'll come back for me. I know he will."

Aaron looked at her sadly and wrapped an arm around her drawing her close, comforting her. "Gideon, I can't just leave her."

"You have a job to do."

Amy clung to the man so tightly he could feel her shaking against him. "Look, I'll go to the hospital with her and wait until her family arrives. She might remember something."

Gideon relented. "Fine."

Aaron led her back to the ambulance. She sat sadly in the ambulance as a man put a needle in her arm and Aaron, sitting across from her, held her hand. "My family isn't coming."

"Hey, yes they are. I'm going to call them as soon as we get to the hospital. Your grandmother hasn't stopped looking for you..." He stroked her hair as she fell into sleep; a sleep filled with faces and images.

 _He_ was leaning over her. _He_ was stroking her hair, undressing her. _He_ was... talking to Aaron?

She woke up screaming and looked around, faced with sea-green walls. There was no one in the room except for the FBI agent who had saved her. He moved from his seat over to sit by her on the bed. "Hey, sweetheart. You're ok. You're safe."

"He's going to come back for me," she wept.

"No, he won't. I won't let him. I'll catch him before he gets anywhere near you again."

"Is that a promise?" She wiped sleep from her eyes

He smiled at her. "Yes, it is." She smiled weakly back at him. "I need to ask you a few questions so we can catch him, is that alright?" She nodded. "Is there anything you can tell me about the man who had you?"

She shook her head. "I remember his shoes made funny sounds, like they were heavy."

Aaron nodded. "Anything else?"

She shook her head and drew her knews up to her chest, peering at him from behind the covers. "Are you angry at me?"

"Of course not, sweetie. We just want to catch this guy, so you'll be safe." He smiled at her.

"What about the others? Lily and Crystal and Christina."

He nodded again, and looked at her sadly. "Christina's fine. Her parents took her home already. We're still looking for Crystal and... I'm sorry, Amy. Lily died."

She remained silent for a moment, looking at him. Just looking at him. His eyes didn't lie: he was incredibly kind. The kindest person she had met since she could remember . She crawled over to his side and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her head into his arm and sobbed.

* * *

Aaron walked through the BAU, sipping his coffee. He threw his jacket across his chair and continued on to his boss's office. He knocked. "You have a minute?"

"Sure." Jason looked up as Aaron walked in and sat down. "How's the kid?"

"Terrified and I don't blame her. I think we should have security detail on Amy Lucas and Christina Evans."

Gideon nodded in agreement. "Organise it." Aaron rose. "Hotch, you can't get attached."

Aaron looked at Gideon, insulted. "I'm not. I just... I don't want them to get hurt. I thought that was our job, to prevent that."

"It is. Put there's a line between wanting to prevent her getting hurt and wanting to be her protector. Don't cross it."

* * *

"Is something wrong?" David Rossi followed his friend into the kitchen as Aaron snapped shut his cell phone.

"The case... One of the girls has gone missing again."

"She's been home for, what is it, 3 weeks? You know, Aaron, it wouldn't be the first time an abused victim has run away to get back to what she knows."

"I know. But how is she supposed to reintegrate if there's no one there to help her. I can't just let it go."

Dave poured out another glass of whiskey. "But you'll have to learn eventually."

Aaron scratched his head. "Gideon said much the same thing."

"I'm sure he did. But I'm telling you, you'll have to learn _eventually_." He took a drink. "Go, I'll explain it to Haley and we'll drop her home."

"Thank you. Dave... what if we don't catch him?"

"You will. I have complete faith in you."


	3. Catching Up

"I don't get it." Amy, out of breath, clutched her side as she came to a stop a few feet behind JJ, after an hour and a half hike up a mountain. _And Jay said this was going to be 'easy'..._ "You're carrying a little person inside you and _I'm_ having trouble keeping up."

"Because _you_ are an out of shape lab rat," JJ returned, turning back to Amy, hands on hips.

Amy stared in semi-faux shock. "Wow... Well, that's out there, isn't it?" Even after an 90 minute long mountain hike on one of the hottest days of the year, carrying the extra load, Amy was so in awe of how put together this woman looked. How beautiful she was, especially with the pregnancy glow – if there was one woman in the world Georgia admired, it was her best friend.

JJ threw her hands up in the air and raised her voice. "I'm just so happy you're here. With an apartment and a job." And she hurried back down to Amy and threw her arms around her. Amy laughed and leaned against a rock and, when JJ had finally released her, pulled her boots up to her to retie. "I mean, I don't think I can even believe you are here." JJ eyed her friend cautiously. "I definitely can't believe you know Hotch."

"I was wondering when we were going to get to that." Amy paused a moment, before looking up at JJ who was staring at her intently. She untied her dark ponytail. "You can ask me anything." She gathered her dark brown hair in her hand ans secured it again before the girls continued their hike.

"So Hotch worked on the trafficking case and you guys kept in touch afterwards?"

"Yeah, I think at first he wanted to try and get me through the trial. But he became someone I could rely on. The only person I could rely on."

"Until you met me." JJ ginned. It wasn't a question.

"Of course. Aaron and Haley were really great. They really looked after me. Hotch still does."

JJ looked over at Amy. "You knew Haley?" Georgia nodded. "You weren't at the funeral."

"I was Vietnam for six weeks when she died. When I got back I had about a dozen missed calls from Aaron and Jessica and I flew back straight away."

"You came back for over a year."

Georgia nodded. "I came back to help him with Jack. He started having trouble sleeping. They both did. Not that Aaron ever sleeps much on a good day anyway but it was harder when Jack wasn't getting a good night's sleep either. And since I don't sleep that much either, it seemed like maybe I could help out."

"And then LA?"

"First Europe." JJ nodded. "Then a year in New York, and a year and a half in LA. It was great – an air conditioned lab, living steady. I was still. I could finally be here for you and Hotch when you guys needed me. I was able to come here when Hotch was in the hospital last year."

"Ames, don't get me wrong, because I'm _thrilled_ to see you. But why are you in DC?"

"My sister called me a few weeks back. My grandmother got sick. At least, that's what she _told_ me. I have a feeling it was all a ploy. Besides, everyone I love is here. You guys, and Hotch and Jack. My family." Amy looked at JJ. "What's wrong?"

JJ was trying really hard not to cry. "If you love us, why did it take 3 weeks for me to find out you were here?" Georgia looked away embarrassed. "And it wasn't even because you wanted to see me. We were _put_ into that situation. And why did you never tell me about any of it? Me? Your best friend? Ames, you're the closest thing I have to a sister."

"The same reason I've been running. I'm scared JJ. I always have been. He's still out there. There is a man who bought children to beat and rape them and kill them still out there. No teens, children. And I'm the only one who knows what he looks like." They sat down on the grass: JJ faling back, her hands restingg on her tummy, Amy, cross-legged, picking daisies. "If he comes back, what's to say that he's not going to try and hurt Jack or Henry or the baby. But I can't keep running. I have to face him, if that time ever comes. And I know Aaron would never let anything bad happen. To me or Jack or you. I wwant you guys in my life and I want to be in yours." She threw a daisy at JJ. "And the only reason Aaron knew before you did, is because I had nowhere else to go and if I didn't tell him, he would have found out about it anyway. He has, like a sixth sense. He's a bit of a freak like that."

JJ let out a loud laugh. Unable to stop, she just about managed to make a complete sentence. "He just... He knows, right?"

Amy started laughing too. "And if you dare ask him what's bothering him, prepare for the wrath of Aaron."

"I thought it was just him who was like that, but then Sean came to the office once."

"You should meet the matriarch." Amy stopped laughing. JJ looked at her before she could hide a look that came into her eye. "We really shouldn't laugh at him. He's a good soul. How're you feeling?" She pointed to her friends growing belly.

"Big. Tired. I don't think this was a good idea."

"Let's get something to eat." Amy pulled herself up, and then JJ as they made their way down to diner at the bottom of the hike.

"You know, I always thought that, after Europe, you'd become some kind of food snob."

"Food is food, JJ." They took a booth and ordered. Amy's phone rang and she answered. "Hello... Oh, hey. Your ears must have been burning a few minutes ago." JJ sipped on her drink as they waited for sandwiches. "I'm with JJ right now but I can treat you boys to dinner?" She waited for a response. "Yes, Aaron, I promise I won't cook." JJ giggled across from her. Amy rolled her eyes. "Alright, then, I will see you guys in a few hours." She hesitated before hanging up. "Aaron, you know I hate surprises... Yeah, I'll be the judge of that."

"Is everything ok?" JJ asked as they dug into their food.

"I think so. Hotch wants to talk to me about something. He said it was a good surprise but ... I worry about him, I guess. Anyway, I'm buying him and Jack dinner tonight."

"Well, if it was bad, he wouldn't risk talking about it in front of Jack, would he?"

Amy shook her head. "No. Of course not."

"Ames– where's your head at?" JJ asked, worried.

"Nothing. It's just... second nature, at this point, to think the worst. Fight or flight." She chuckled weakly.

"So maybe it's time to fight." Georgia looked at her friend who was angrily stabbing at her food with a fork. "Would you really do it again? Run? Now that you have a job? Now that you have me and Will and Hotch and the boys and this one?" She pointed to her stomach.

Amy avoided her eyes. "I don't want to. I _want_ to be here in a year. In two years. The rest of my life. I want to have a family. A proper one."

JJ looked at Amy sadly. "You have a family."

Amy reached over and grabbed her friend's hand. "Which is why I want to stay."

* * *

Amy knocked on the Hotchner's apartment door, tackling 2 pizzas in her arm, keys, phone and a handbag. Why she didn't put the latter two _into_ the handbag was beyond her. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long. She heard footfalls come closer to the door and it was open. Hotch peered out, the chain still on the door. "Can I help you with something?"

"You can let me in before I camp out here and eat your half of the pizza... You're pepperoni half..."

"You're allergic," he countered.

"Don't put it past me, Aaron." He laughed and pulled open the door. "Jack!" he called, taking the pizza's from her as she swung her handbag onto the couch. Jack came running out of his bedroom, followed by a smiling Jessica.

"Amy." The little boy wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

She bent down, kissing his head. She pulled him away and looked at him, hands on hips, shaking her head. "Jack Hotchner. I only just saw you at Halloween. Why'd you have to go get so much taller? You're supposed to stay small enough that we can pick you up."

Jessica clapped her hands. "Thank you. That's what we keep trying to tell him." Amy laughed. Despite any arguments Amy had with Haley, taking Hotch's side in, well, just about everything, Jessica and Amy had remained friends, a bond that had grown when they both had to step up after Haley died to look after the Hotchner boys. Their division of labour.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Amy asked. "There's enough pizza."

"Yeah... enough to feed a small army," Aaron called from the kitchen.

"No, I have to get back to _my_ boys. Have fun you three."

Jack ran from Amy's arms into his aunts, giving her a kiss goodbye. "Bye, Auntie Jess." When Jessica had left he bounded back to Amy. Aaron laughed. "Are you staying tonight?"

"We'll see, bud. Jack, why don't you set up the movie." Amy walked into the kitchen to help Aaron. "Did you, like, pump him full of bouncing juice or something?"

"He's a Hotchner. It's not his fault he's a catch."

Amy smiled, grabbing the plates from the counter and separating out 9 slices, 3 each, ensuring that she didn't have any pepperoni and Jack didn't have any pesto. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Later." He left her with two plates of pizza as he carried in the third, three glasses and a bottle of pop. "Alright, buddy, you ready?"

Jack nodded his head and placed himself in-between Amy and Hotch as the three settled in for a night of movies.

By 8.30, Jack's head had fallen onto Amy's arm and he was snoring softly. Hotch picked Jack up and carried him into bed. When he closed the bedroom door, he found Amy in the kitchen, cleaning up. "You don't have to do that. Do you want to stay tonight? I can set up the -"

"I want you to tell me what's going on." Amy looked up at him. "Please. I've been worrying all day. Is everything ok with Jack? With you?"

"Everything's fine. Since when did you become worst case scenario?"

"Really? Given my past you actually have to ask me that?"

"Fine." He walked into the living room, opened his briefcase and took out a letter. It was addressed to Amy. "Kate Callahan asked me to give this to you when she came to see me today."

Amy took the letter, opened it and read it, smiling. "She says they're doing well. They're adapting but coping. It's a thank you letter."

He nodded at the envelope. "That's not something I expect you get often at CSU." Amy shook her head, rereading the letter. Aaron gave her a moment then continued. "She came to see me today about taking a leave."

"That's understandable..."

"So, now, I have to find a replacement." He let the last sentence hang in the air as she re-read the letter.

Suddenly, her eyes stopped moving and her head tilted up to him, taking in the smirk on his face. "No."

"You don't know what I'm going to ask?"

"You're going to ask me to join the BAU."

"That's good. You should be a profiler." He couldn't stop the amused smile fully developing on his face.

"I'm not a profiler."

"Stop saying that." He followed her as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He could understand why – it was the same argument they'd had so many times before. "You've taken the classes, you have the knowledge, the experience. Give me one good reason why not – and not because you're not a profiler."

Amy dropped onto the couch and looked at him sadly. "I don't want to disappoint you."

Whatever he thought he was expecting, that wasn't it. "Amy, you could nev-"

"Yes, I could. And I do and I have. After I took the classes? And I moved to Europe. After Haley died? When I left." He sat down next to her. "This isn't going to be any different. No matter how much I want it to be – or how much I want to stay – give it a year or fourteen or eighteen months and I'm going to leave. It's what I do best."

"I'm trying to give you a reason to stay." He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder. "Amy, at BAU, you have access to all kinds of resources that you wouldn't have at CS. Aside from a very skilled hacker and a genius, you have access to all kinds of psychos in the US - serial killers, serial arsonists, serial rapists."

Amy frowned, her eyes grew wide. She looked up at him, shocked, but smiling. "Are you bribing me to join the BAU?"

"No. It's not a bribe. I'm merely negotiating a deal with you." Amy laughed but she knew her mind was already running the same course that Hotch was. "We travel all the time. You have access to the best team of Profilers to help you find him. And when you do, when he's in prison, you don't have a reason to run ever again. And I want you to say yes." He had her. They both knew it.

"What if I run again?"

"I won't let you. You've stopped before. For me, for Jack."

"I need to think about it."

And she did think, long and hard, about it. She spent the entire night thinking about her options. She could run now. Pack up what she needed and run. But JJ was coming over to her apartment in the morning. And if she did run, she would only be going to spite Aaron and that was something she would never do.

She thought about it as she drove home the next morning, showered, opened the door to JJ, brewed the tea, sat on the couch, felt a nudge on her arm. She looked up to JJ who pointed to the door, sipping her tea. "Someone's there."

Amy shook her head, tried to laugh off the stare JJ burned into her, and walked to the door. She sighed at Hotch standing there. "Can I help you?"

He held up a book. "You forgot this." He walked past her into the room. "Hi, JJ." JJ waved at him. "So..."

"Where's Jack?" Amy asked, trying to deflect his question.

"Birthday party. Have you thought about what we discussed?"

"What did we discuss?" JJ asked.

Amy shook her head, trying to shake off the question but Hotch glanced at JJ. "Amy joining the BAU."

Amy threw him a scowl but JJ squealed and bounced over to her boss and her friend. "Well, what's there to think about?"

"A lot. You guys don't get it. I'm not responsible. I'm not dependable. I'll let you down."

JJ looked at her friend. "You've never let us down before. We'd see each other all the time. Amy, you said it yourself. You want to stay and settle down."

Aaron folded his arms. "JJ's right. It's the whole reason you're renting this place. Why you're at CSU. I know you're... concerned. I am too, to be honest. I'm worried that you _will_ run again. But when you get that feeling you just need to tell me and we can go from there. I really don't want to have to interview people again. Please."

Amy looked between her two friends. JJ's hands were clasped under her chin, Aaron just sttod there. It felt like an eternity until she finally said, "I guess I'm a Profiler."

Aaron smiled and pulled her into a hug while JJ give the air two small fist pumps. Even as her friends were swimming in elation, Amy couldn't help but feel like she had just made a mistake.

 **This one is a little overdue but there's more to come.**


	4. but in ourselves

Amy ran. It was something she loved to do – it made her feel free. But today, it was for survival. She wasn't aware of the rain hitting her. She wasn't aware of the mud slapping against her legs as she ran. She wasn't aware of the camp cunsellor calling her name. She just needed to run. She made it to her dorm, pulled the door shut behind her and started pacing. She pulled her damp fringe from her forehead, keeping her hand there.

"Hey." The dorm room door was open and the camp counsellor walked in. Blonde, athletic, she was only a few years older than Amy. "Are you ok?"

Amy nodded. "I just needed to get out of there." She stopped pacing. "I need to make a phone call."

"Ok." The camp counsellor gave her some privacy.

Amy dialled her grandmother, but there was no answer. The very familiar tightening in her chest returned. She clutched the reciever to her chest and then dialled another number. He picked up on the second ring. " _Hotchner_."

"Agent Hotchner?"

" _Amy."_ He sounded happy to hear from her. _"Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah. Well, no... I had a panic attack and my grandmother didn't answer. I didn't know who else to call." Amy sat on the floor, her legs tucked under her.

" _That's alright. I'm glad you called me. Why don't you tell me about it?"_

"I thought I saw him... I thought he was here, at camp. I thought he was going to try and grab me. I felt... relieved." There was silence on the other line. "I wouldn't have to lie to anyone or tiptoe around anyone... I'm crazy, aren't I?

" _No, you're not... What you're going through – it's normal. Have you heard of Stolkholm Syndrome?"_

"No."

" _It's when a – when a victim starts to sympathise, empathise with the person who hurt them, who took them. They can begin to develope a connection with them. Almost like a relationship. It's not uncommon in situations like yours. I'm sorry. I wish there was someway to make this stop for you."_

"Does it go away?"

 _"It can. It just... might take some time first."_ They talked for a little while about nonsense and soon began to wrap up their short conversation. _"Why don't we get together when you get back from camp?"_

She nodded, then realised that she was on the phone and said, "I'd like that. Bye." She hung up the reciever and looked at her nails, wiping dirt off of them.

"Was that your mom or dad?" Amy spun her head around and saw the camp counsellor, closing the door behind her, carrying two hot cups in her hands.

Amy shook her head. "My parents aren't around." The counsellor looked embarrassed. "It's ok, you didn't know. It was a... family friend." She didn't know what else to say – "hey, that was the agent who found me after two years of being sexually abused" - and he was a friend of sorts.

"Do you live with...?" She indicated the phone.

"Aaron." She took the cup that the other girl offered. "No. I live with my grandmother and my sisters. Aaron, just... helps out with me. Apparently I can be quite difficult sometimes." She took a sip of the hot chocolate, instantly feeling better. "This is really good."

"Thanks. My, uh sister showed me." She watched as Amy took another sip. "I'm Jennifer, by the way. JJ." Jj fell down opposite Amy

"I'm Amy."

"We should go back."

"We can hang here for a while. I need a break from all those chicks saying how the mud is going to ruin their hair."

"I love being out in this weather. You can just savour the shower." Amy closed her eyes and smiled.

"Can I ask... What happened out there? I saw you. One minute you were smiling and the next moment you just froze."

"I thought I saw someone I didn't want to see. Even though I know there's no way he could be here, it still freaked me out."

"An ex?"

"Something like that. It's really complicated and I really don't want to talk about it."

* * *

Amy and JJ sat side by side, skimming stones. It was their last day and they were two of the last girls waiting to get picked up. When JJ's parents had shown up, she begged them to let her stay until Amy's grandmother showed up, unwilling to let her new friend be alone.

"She's going to be a while... You should go."

"No, because as soon as I leave it's me and them and they're going to drive me insane."

"What about your sister?" JJ's face suddenly sunk. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer -"

"She died. 5 years ago." She smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry. I know that doesn't fix anything. It doesn't make anything better. But, um, I am."

"You don't want to know how she died?"

"Do you want me to know?" JJ shook her head. "Then I don't need to know. When you want to talk about it I'm right here." She clasped JJ's hand in her's, her left hand and JJ's right hand wearing matching friendship bracelets that they had made in camp – their birthday's feel close together – the perfect birthday presents.

Amy's face fell and JJ followed her line of sight. A dark haired, tall man was walking towards them. JJ could vaguely understand why Amy's demeanor changed: the man had a certain air of authority – JJ certainly wouldn't want to get on his bad side. "Who's that?"

"Aaron." The man walked over to the girls and pulled Amy into a hug."Is something wrong? Has something happened?"

He smiled and let her go. "No, everything's fine. You're grandmother asked if I could pick you up and I thought it would be a good chance to have that chat."

Then JJ's parents walked up. "Jennifer."

JJ nodded and looked at Amy, and shrugged. Amy glanced at Hotch. He quickly took the hint and engaged the Jareau's in conversation. "You have him well trained."

"I don't even really know him that well." She could feel her chest tightening.

"I wish you could come home with us."

"So do I." Amy stared out at the lake. "But my grandmother, no matter how much she doesn't want me around, wants me gone even less. Jen... There's something that you don't know."

"You don't have to tell me. Not unless you want to. You didn't badger me about my sister, I can offer you the same thing. You'll tell me when you're ready." She pulled her friend into a hug. "You have my number, you have my address. Please! Or I will go crazy."

"I know the feeling." The two girls laughed and walked back to the adults.

* * *

Aaron took a bite from his burger. He looked at Amy, stunned she had just recited a line from the book she was reading about Jeffrey Dahmer.

"Give me this." He took the book from her and laughed when he saw David Rossi's name printed on it. "Amy, you're 14. I really don't think you should be reading that stuff." Amy looked up at him, surprised. Even Hotch looked a little surprised by himself. "Sorry. That's not..."

She smiled and popped a curl of onion into her mouth. "It's ok. I mean, it's not like my dad's around to tell me this stuff. If it makes you feel anybetter I'm balancing it out with Shakespeare." She threw her head against her folded arms on the table. "I wasted time, and now time doth waste me." She straightened up. "See. I don't disparage genres. I'll read anything." She took a sip of her soda. "It makes sense though, right? That line about burning _Hustler_ , not _Catcher In The Rye?_ "

"Amy-"

"Would it have made a difference?" She looked him dead in the eye. "Would it have helped me?"

"There's no way to tell." Hotch grabbed his napkin and wiped his mouth. "Amy. There's something I wanted to talk to you about. I spoke to your grandmother last week. She said you've been having trouble getting back to things. You've been taking it out on your sisters."

"They say things to me. Call me names. I hate them."

"They just don't understand what you went through. I understand that you're angry but you can't keep taking it out on them."

"So what do I do?"

"I can teach you ways to channel your anger. How would you like to spend the last few weeks of your break with me? You can meet my wife. She'd love to meet you."

"What about my grandmother?"

"I'll need to run it by her first but I don't see any reason why there should be a problem. I can teach you how to channel your anger. I can even teach you defence if you'd like."

"Yes, please." She sipped on her soda. "Do you run a school for lost causes or something? Why are you doing this?"

He laughed. "I don't know. Maybe you can call it a hero complex. I see something in you. I think you can do great things someday. And that bastard shouldn't get away with ruining your life." He reached for his glass. "Excuse my languange. But he shouldn't get to dictate how you live your life." He sipped his water. "'It is not in the Stars to hold our Destiny but in ourselves.'" Amy stared at him, wide eyed and open mouthed. "What? I know my Shakespeare."


	5. We interrupt this story

**I know this isn't a chapter but please bear with me:**

 **Howdy, Doodies.**

 **So to confuse avoid any confusion (le sigh: the irony) I'm posting this out of the story.**

 **After a lot of humming and hawing I have decided to change Georgia's name. For a number of reasons:**

 **1\. Georgia was the name she had from the word go. Well, actually, originally it was Meghan but I thought that was too on the nose. I picked Georgia because a) I love the song and b) because of the Vance Joy song (of same name) and I wanted to bring it into the story somehow. But I needed to change it. Why? George f***ing Foyet. Remember in Extreme Aggressor when Hotch is talking to Gideon about baby names and he says how every name they pick reminds him of a serial killer. Well... yeah. I just couldn't get it out of my head**

 **2\. Lucas never felt right to me but I couldn't think of a name that fit so I settled. Never settle! Settling is bad. Wait. Wait until the right name comes along because when it does, everything will seem that little bit better. If something doesn't feel right, then that's probably because it isn't.**

 **So, meet Amelia Georgia Marlowe. The name just feels so magical and fits for me. I've backtracked the story and changed the name (and tags, if relevent) and you will now be seeing Amy or Amelia. Sorry for any confusion but everything will go back to normal and the next chapter will be up very very soon.**

 **:)**


	6. Becoming Sisters

"Aaron." Amy smiled brightly as she bounced down the steps of her school, goosebumps raising on her legs as the brisk March air hit her bare legs. Sometimes she wished that she hadn't gone to a catholic school – or any school that required uniform. She was already dreaming of spending the weekend lounging in her worn jeans and baggy sweatshirt.

She was surprised to see Aaron standing outside her school. He had been away for work the last few weeks; she figured the last thing he would want was anything taking away from time with his wife. He smiled back at her but she could tell it was forced. Over the last two years, she had grown quite adept at reading his emotions, especially the ones that he tried to hide. The bad ones. "I haven't seen you in a while. I wanted to see how you are. I was in the area with Haley and she's getting her hair done so I figured I'd walk you home while I wait."

She stopped at the step that brought her eye level to him. "What is it?"

"Let's walk a bit." He grabbed her book bag and began walking. She noticed he didn't even try to deflate her worries.

After walking for a minute, Amy couldn't handle the silence. "How was London?" she asked.

"It was nice. I think you'd really like it. There were theatres that I think you'd like. The Globe. Cute bookshops. Of course, I didn't see any of them."

"You went to the theatre capital of the world and you didn't see anything?"

"I did buy you a present though." He reached into the plastic bag he was carrying and pulled out a wrapped gift. He handed it to her but she waited until they had reached the nearest bench to open it. She neatly unwrapped the paper and pulled out a complete works of Shakespeare.

"Oh, wow. Aaron, this is great, thank you." She wrapped her arm around his neck and gave him a hug. "Seriously, though, you _could_ have seen a play at the _Globe._ "

He made a reach for the book. "Well, then I guess I can just take this -"

She pulled it out of his reach. "I'm sorry. You were completely right to not see a play." They walked a little further in silence. Amy held the book close to her, acting as a security blanket for the storm she knew that was about to come. "How's Haley?"

"She's good. She missed me of course."

"How could she not?"

Hotch laughed. "But, of course, work is work so when I got back last night, I couldn't go straight home. She wasn't too thrilled about that."

"You must be really jet-lagged."

"Yeah, a little."

She stopped walking. "Are we going to talk about it?"

"It's jet lag. It's hardly interesting." He smiled at her. "It's not bad. The group that abducted you – three of them got life. The youngest got a shorter sentence and of course the lawyer is trying to appeal but I don't think it's going to make a difference."

"And the man who bought me?"

"There's still nothing. But I haven't stopped. I'm still looking for him." Hotch looked over at Amy: her arms were crossed but her nails were digging into them. She had gone a few shades paler than she walready was. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Here. You look cold." The jacket fell to just above the knee and covered her hands, so he had to roll up the sleeves. Amy just stared dead ahead.

"Tell me."

He stopped walking to face her. "Amy, this isn't a good idea."

"Aaron."

He started walking again. "I got the call at 12.30 that a young girl was taken from her front yard. I went to the address with Gideon. Your grandmother was in the kitchen. Your mother was upstairs..." Amy listened as Hotch recalled the events that had led to him finding her. She still found it hard to believe that there was a time when he cared about her and she didn't know he existed; she had almost forgotten that a life existed outside of the world she was in. She listened as he told her about how he had found her, hoping that something he said would jog her memory, something to tell her who had hurt her.

But nothing came to her as their story so far came to a close.

By the time the story ended, they were perched on the wall outside of her grandmother's house. "This is so frustrating. I almost wish that he'd take another girl just so there'd be something. I know that sounds awful." She knew he was looking at her with pity on his face. "Or Crystal?"

He shook his head. "That's not necessarily a bad thing. She could still be alive."

"Can I have a look at the case file?"

"Amy, no."

"Please. Maybe I'll remember something-"

"Amelia. I need you promise me something: I need you to leave this to me. I promise you, I will catch this guy but I need you to promise me that you will live your life as normally as you possibly can."

"I don't know how to live anymore. Everything feels so fucked up."

They sat there for a while, quiet, letting the words hang in the air. Finally, Hotch broke the silence. "I feel like I should reprimand you for that."

"It's like I'm not me. I'm someone completely different and I'm trying to come to terms with that and find the man who changed me. None of this is fair."

"We can make this normal. You're not alone."

She smiled weakly at him. "It feels like you're all I have."

"Well, I'm always here."

"I should go." She looked up at the house.

"Why don't Haley and I take you to dinner next weekend? I can tell you all about London." Amy's smile came back to her.

"Ok."

Amy made her way up the drive to her house. She was was barely throught her front door when she heard her grandmother calling her name. She frowned. She was only ever called 'Amelia' when she was in trouble. She checked her watch. School had ended almost an hour ago: she and Hotch had taken longer walking home than she expected. She dropped her bag by the staircase as she walked toward the kitchen, pushed open the door and...

"JJ!" Her blonde haired, blue eyed friend beamed at her as she looked up from her cookies and milk. Lydia was standing by the fridge, arms crossed and her grandmother was sitting across from JJ at the island. "What are you doing here?"

Lydia pulled herself away from the fridge and moved over to the counter. "So you didn't know your friend here was coming?"

JJ stared at Amy, silently trying to convey a message but gave up. "Remember? I'm looking at Georgetown next week and you said I could stay. The last time I called."

Amy shook her head. "Yes. I did. I meant to say it to you, Gran, but I spaced. That's ok, isn't it?" She walked over and robbed a cookie from JJ's plate, popping it in her mouth before wrapping her arms around JJ.

"Oh, darling, I wish she could but I just don't know where she could stay."

"Lydia's room?" Amy suggested.

"No. I'm here all next week."

"Oh joy. You have a room near college."

"I can't get any work done there. My neighbour is... rowdy. So I'm staying here."

Amy felt her temper rising. She grabbed JJ's hand and pulled her up. "Then she can bunk with me." She led JJ up to her room and collapsed and the bed. JJ flopped onto her stomach next to her.

"I'm sorry if I got you into trouble," JJ offered. "And I'm sorry I lied."

"You didn't get me into trouble. I can handle Lyd. But you ran away?"

"My parents are fighting. I just can't handle it. I needed a break. When they're not fighting they're talking about Roz. And I love Roz and I miss her but I just... needed a break from it all."

"Did you at least tell your parents you were coming here?"

She shook her head. "I left a note and jumped on a bus. They knew about Georgestown next week but Mom was supposed to be bringing me. I knew that us alone for a prolonged period of time would mean talking about Roz and I don't want to talk about it."

"JJ. It's ok. Call your parents. You can stay here. Whatever my sister says. I'm so glad you're here."

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing great."

"What's that?" JJ pointed at the half wrapped book next to Georgia.

"Oh, a present. A friend of mine spent a few weeks in London."

"We should go to London. Like right now."

"Oh, yeah, let's do it. With my non-existant passport." There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Lydia walked in. "I need to talk to you."

She stood by the open door. "Ok, then," JJ said, pulling herself off the bed, "I will go take a shower." She grabbed her rucksack.

"Down the hall on the left." Lydia closed the bedroom door after JJ and walked further into the room, sinking into Amy's armchair, lifting her feet onto the footrest. "No, please. Make yourself comfortable."

"I don't think you should see him anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Aaron Hotchner. I don't think it's safe spending so much time with him."

"And why not?"

"Amy, you don't know him. You don't know what he could do."

"I'm not listening to this."

"Yes, you are. He's not safe. He could be a killer or something."

"Lyd, Aaron is one of my two best friends. He teaches me things. He teaches me how to defend myself. He's the safest person I could be around. I honestly don't know where this is coming from. Wha- are you jealous or something?"

"No, I'm not jealous."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"NO. Amy, even if he is safe, he's married. It's not right. It's not good."

"Lydia, I am not going to stop spending time with him. If you knew what he's done for me..."

Suddenly the door opened. Gran walked in, a stern look on her face. "What is going on in here?"

"Lydia's being a spiteful bitch." Amy folded her arms across her chest, digging her nails into her arms.

"Amy!"

"She can't stand the idea that I have something that is solely mine that makes me happy. Like JJ. She couldn't wait to stick her opinion in there, could she?"

"I'm looking out for you, Amy. There is so much wrong with your relationship with Hotchner."

"There isn't," Amy pleaded.

JJ and Sophie were standing at the door.. Grammy looked from one girl to the other.

"Perhaps, it would be a good idea to not see him quite so much."

Amy shook her head in disbelief. "You can't be doing this to me..." She could feel her chest tightening. "I ger _her_ trying to but you. - of all people – know what he means to me. What he's done. Grammy, please!"

"I'm not saying to stop seeing him altogether but perhaps a couple of times a month instead of every once or twice a week. After all, he is quite a busy man."

As her chest tightened, Amy felt the bile rising to her throat. She barged through the people standing between her and the exit and stormed out of the room.

JJ stared in disbelief at the scene. Then, angry, she turned on Lydia. "What is the matter with you? Can't you see this guy is clearly important to her?"

"That's the point. We hardly know this man. She should be staying away from him."

JJ shook her head. "Where would she go?"

"What?"

"Amy, your sister: where would she have gone?"

"The pool. She likes the water. It calms her."

The three Marlowe women turned for the door. JJ blocked the exit. _"You -_ " She pointed at Lydia. "- want to take away her best friend. And _you_ -" She turned to Grammy. " - are letting her. I'll bring her around.

JJ walked out to the pool. She couldn't see Amy anywhere. She spotted her clothes by the edge of the pool. JJ walked over and peered in. Amy was sitting at the bottom of the pool. JJ stripped down to her underwear and lowered herself into the cool water – the hairs on the back of her neck and on her arm stood as the liquid made contact with her. She sank to the bottom and tapped Amy on the arm. Amy looked at her and, together, they rose to the surface.

Amy gasped for air. JJ looked at her – she had clearly been crying. "Are you ok?"

"It's like in Cinderella. She is like an evil stepsister who doesn't want me to have anything. She blames me for Mom and dad leaving and I can't tell her the truth."

"Why can't you?"

"Because god forbid Gran let anything taint those precious ears."

"What is the truth?"

Amy shook her head. "I can't... I'm ashamed. Aaron says I have nothing to be ashamed of but I AM the reason my mother left. I AM the reason shit around here was awful for a year." She let the tears flow. "It's all my fault."

"Listen, you don't have to tell me what happened, but I KNOW that you aren't to blame for any of this." She wrapped her arm around Amy. "Amy, please, trust me: you are at fault for nothing. You're sister is being just awful; and you're grandmother – I'm sure she doesn't mean to but she is totally favouring your sister. And, honestly, I don't know why because you are a fucking Queen compared to her." Amy looked at her as JJ pushed their foreheads together. "I would be proud to call you my sister."

Amy let out another sob and wiped her eyes. "I can't give him up, JJ. He knows what's been going on with me. I promise, there is nothing romantic between us but I _need_ him – and not in a sexual way."

"Talk to your grandmother."

Amy stared off into space. "How bad was it? When your sister died?"

"It was like I lost a limb. I needed her but I've learnt to... adapt. I always have these moments where something happens and I think, 'I need to tell Roz about this' and then I remember that I can't." She looked at Amy. "Amy, I swear to God, if you hurt yourself in _any_ way I will NEVER forgive you."

"I was thinking about running away."

"We could run away together."

Amy bit her lip. "Where would we go?"

"We could start in New York: earn money waitressing on Broadway and then you could get a job as a model and I could write plays and tv shows."

"We could both model and write for Vogue and get free shit. And then we'd live in Paris and eat croissants for breakfast and have an apartment overlooking the Siene."

"And we could winter in Iceland, and Ski and bathe in lakes on top of Geyser."

"And backpack through Europe."

"And then move to London and we could get work in the Globe." Amy's smile fell. "That's never going to happen is it."

"Yes it will. We can make it happen if we really want it."

The girls sat in silence, contemplating their futures.


	7. Daddy's Need Sleep Too

She knocked twice and waited. She wasn't going to leave until someone answered the door, despite the fact that it was almost one am, but luckily, within a few seconds the door swung open and Amy was faced by a bleary eyed Hotch. He looked at her. "Hi," she said weakly. He tried to smile at her but instead, wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tightly, his head buried in her shoulder, his entire body shaking in her arms. "I'm so sorry." She rubbed his back and stroked his hair. "Aaron, I'm so, so sorry." She bit her lip until she tasted blood to keep from crying. It was the last thing he needed. "Where's Jack?"

Aaron pulled away, his eyes red and wet, his face red and stained with tears. "He's in my room. He won't sleep in his own. He hasn't slept a full night since-" He covered his face in his hands. Amy pulled his close again.

"Shush." She led him inside the apartment, sat him on the couch and sat next to him. She held him close to her and rocked back and forth with him, his head resting on her shoulder as she rubbed his back with one hand and held his hand with the other. "Shush. It's going to be alright. You'll get through this. You both will."

Aaron wiped his nose and looked at her. "I thought you were in Vietnam."

"I got your messages the second I got back to France. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for you."

"I forgot until after I left the messages. There was nothing you could have done. This was all my fault." He shook his head.

"No," Amy said, angrily, "this is not your fault. Never, EVER let me hear you say that again. You did not pull the trigger. That... bastard... did. And you: Aaron, you're the reason your son's alive." Aaron looked at her, confused. "You're not the only one who left me messages."

"Jessica?" Amy nodded. "I wake up thinking I was too late. That he got Jack as well; that Jessica and Haley's family are going to take Jack from me."

"Take it from me. You'll drive yourself crazy. You can't let the nightmares be what drive you."

"I told my boss that I'd go back to work next week. But I don't know if I can. Jessica said she'd help with Jack but she has her own family I can't..."

"Aaron, stop." She stood up, walked to the liqour cabinet and poured him a large drink. She walked back over and handed it to him. "Drink."

He leaned against her again as he sipped on the drink. Amy closed her eyes. Within seconds she heard the small footfalls and a small voice calling for Daddy. She and Hotch looked up. Her breath caught in her throat. Standing in front of her was Jack. Little baby Jack. But not so much a baby any more. A four year old.

"Hey, buddy. You should be asleep."

Jack shook his head as he walked over to the couch where Amy and Hotch were sitting. He rubbed his sleeve across his face. "You weren't there. I thought the bad man might find me if I called you." Amy's heart broke and tears built up in her eyes.

"Come here." Aaron held out his hand to his son. Jack took it and climbed onto the couch between the two, keeping close to his father. "Jack, do you remember Amy?" Jack thought for a second, looking at Amy as though remembering someone from a dream and then shook his head.

She smiled softly and tucked her hair behind her ear. "That's ok. I haven't seen you since you were about 2 years old. That's a long time ago."

"Amy's a friend of mine," Aaron explained as he put his arm around Jack. Jack rested his head against Hotch's chest, sleepy. "Me and mom made her your godmother when you were a baby."

"I bought you something." She reached into her bag. "Your aunt Jess told me you like superheroes so..." She pulled out a wrapped box.

Jack looked at Aaron, who smiled weakly. Curious, Jack climbed onto her lap, took the present and began unwrapping. He stared at the Batman figure curiously, turning the box around in his little hands. "Who's this?" He stared up at Amy.

"That's Batman. But, um, he's not really a superhero. You see Batman doesn't have any super powers but this man..." She pointed at the Commisioner Gordon figurine. "...he's a police officer. And sometimes, when bad things start happening, he turns on a light and Batman knows that the police need his help and he helps them and catches bad guys."

Jack stared intently at the figurine, as if putting together a puzzle, then he smiled brightly. "Like Daddy?"

"Yep. Just like Daddy. And Batman's going to look after you. Just like your daddy, just like your aunt Jess and just like me." He leaned against her chest and she kissed his head.

Slowly his smile fell. "My mommy's in heaven." Aaron stood up, mumbling something about water .

"I know."

"You weren't at the f... fu..." Jack looked confused.

"The funeral?" Jack nodded, returning to playing with his new toy. "I know and I am so so sorry I couldn't be there. I wish I could've been. For your dad. And you."

Aaron reappeared from the kitchen. "Jack, you need to go back to bed."

Jack shook his head vigourously. "You have to come with me."

Aaron nodded. "I'll be in in a minute." Jack didn't move."

Amy lifted Jacck off her lap. "You should both go to bed. I can crash on the couch." Aaron began to protest. "I've slept in worse places. Go."

Jack said goodnight to Amy and took his fathers hand.

* * *

An hour later and the soft snoring that Amy had heard before had stopped. She heard talking.

Then Aaron came out of the room. He leaned his head on the kitchen counter.

"You're supposed to be sleeping."

"He woke up an I can't get him back to sleep."

"Come on. Let me try." She walked into the bedroom, followed by Hotch. "I thought you two were supposed to be sleeping."

"I was," Jack said angrily. "But I woke up and Daddy was wide awake. Even though he said he was going to go to sleep 'cause Batman can take care of us." Amy saw the Batman doll clutched in Jack's hands and smiled softly. He crooked his finger, indicating Amy walk over to him. He cupped his hands over her ear. "Daddy's need sleep too," he whispered, "to catch bad guys."

"You're right, Jack." She began tucking the little boy into the bed. "Daddy's do need sleep too. Which is why I'm here to make sure you both are sleeping." She looked at Aaron. "That means you too." Hotch made no movement but stood facing Amy. "Aaron." She pointed at the bed. He trudged over. "Now both of you. Go back to sleep. I'm going to be right outside the whole time."

"Promise?" Jack asked. He was already falling sound asleep.

Amy bent over and kissed his forehead. "I promise, buddy."

* * *

When Hotch woke for his first day back and climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Jack, he was surprised to be met with the sound of French. He had never really thought about Amy being able to speak French; he more expected her to have enough to get by but not to be so fluent. In the last week, they hadn't spoken much about her life in Paris.

"S'il vous plait." He inched closer to the living room. "Ma famille-" She remained quiet as Hotch assumed the person on the other end was speaking. "Dacord. Je quitte."

When he walked into the living room, Amy was sitting Indian style on the couch amid duvets and pillows, her forehead resting in her hand, an exasperated look on her face. "I haven't taken french since high school, but I think you just quit your job."

"I did." Amy walked past him to the kitchen and opened the cupboard. "You might want to wake him."

"I'll give him a few more minutes." He watched her pull three bowls out of the cupboard and place them on the counter. "Amy-"

"Don't lecture me." She poured cereal into the three bowls.

"Amy, you can't just quit your job. What are you going to do?"

She grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him to a seat at the kitchen table. "I can stay here."

"Amy..." He didn't know how to follow up.

"Aaron. You need help with Jack AND you need help with you." She placed two of the three bowls on the table opposite each other and placed the third between them.

"Amy," he repeated.

"Aaron. You've been here for me. Let me return the favour."

"Amy." He walked over and hugged her. "Thank you."

She smiled into his arm. "It must suck knowing I'm your only friend."


End file.
